The Force Master of Zero
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Pulled from the Netherworld of the Force, Revan is brought back to life in the new world of Halkeginia, only now, the Prodigal Knight is summoned as the Familiar of Louise de La Valliere, a supposedly incompetent mage teased as a Zero. But Revan sees something different in her and now, the will of the Force is in motion.


The Force Master of Zero

Chapter one: Two Moons, One Fate.

Cover Image: A younger Revan standing on the courtyard of the Tristain Magic Academy with his purple-bladed lightsaber in hand as Louise stands beside him, smiling an holding her wand.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Revan, renowned as the Revanchist, honoured as the Revan, reviled as Revan the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, praised as the Prodigal Knight and half-resurrected as Revan Reborn. He had finally been put to rest after three hundred years after his two halves merged into one.

Revan's story should have ended there, after all, he died a Savior, conqueror, hero and a villain, all those things yet nothing, In the end, belonging to neither the light nor the darkness.

But the Force had a will of its own and it now pulled Revan once more towards a new destiny…

* * *

In the Netherworld of the Force, Revan's spirit resided in a strange state, at peace but unhappy. Becoming one with the Force allowed him to pass on, but he was still full of regret over what the Emperor had taken from him, a chance at a happy life.

"How long has it been?" Revan asked no one in particular, no one would have answered him anyway; after all, he'd isolated himself from the other spirits.

Time ceased to exist in Revan's plane of existence, hundreds, possibly even thousands of years may have passed, yet all that time meant nothing to those already dead.

But then, Revan had a vision of a blue planet with two moons, the larger one glowed a greenish blue and the other a bright pink. The Force emanated from that planet like no other, not even Tython or Korriban had that kind of sensitivity.

The vision ended, and Revan was brought back to his thoughts, but now, a green portal appeared before him and what he could hear beyond it, was a muffled chant in a language he did not recognise. He couldn't explain why, but the voice called to him and without hesitation or suspicion, he headed towards the portal.

* * *

Halkeginia, a world where magic plays a big part in the lives of the people and the social classes that govern them, but on rare occasions, a strange phenomenon would summon objects from various different worlds and all from different timelines. Now, a destined summon is about to leave its mark on Halkeginia's long history.

It was the start of a normal day at the Tristain Magical Academy. A young girl, about sixteen years of age is still asleep in her room, as she woke up she stretched and started combing her long pink hair and she changed to her school uniform. "I hope today is better than yesterday" she sighed. She was tired of always being picked on for not being able to get her spells.

"Everyone, congratulations on becoming Second year students" The teacher greeted her class. "My name is Miss Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Magic Academy" She introduced herself before moving on to her lecture.

"My element is earth. My title is The Red Earth Chevreuse." The teacher said proudly "I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"How about it?" a student with long grey hair flirted with a busty redheaded girl with tan skin, who replied with a giggle.

"So, can anyone tell me, what are the four basic elements?" The teacher asked her class, testing their knowledge on the subject.

"Ah, yes" a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes raised his hand and in it he was holding a red rose. "Fire, water, earth, and wind. And what a coincidence" The young man gestured proudly "We have the same element." He bowed "My title is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." He toyed with his hair and he placed the rose he was holding in his mouth in a flamboyant display. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Gramont" Miss Chevreuse replied. "Earth is an important magical element, since it governs creation." She pulled some stones out of her pocket. "Let's start with an Alchemy lesson." The teacher chanted the spell and transmuted the stones into a gold coloured metal.

The students were in awe upon seeing the gold coloured metal, amazed at the transformation the simple stones had undergone.

"Is that gold?" The red haired girl asked surprised, that such a precious metal could be formed from such common material.

"It's just bronze." Miss Chevreuse replied in order to calm down the red haired girl. "Transmuting gold is illegal."

"Damn." The redheaded girl sighed, disappointed by the truth behind the transformation.

Miss Chevreuse took the bronze stones and put them back into her pocket. And placed new stones on the desk "Now who wants to try it?" The teacher looked at her students and chose one. "How about you?" She pointed at a pink-haired girl, who was taking notes. "What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Louise." The pink-haired girl stood up before introducing herself to Miss Chevreuse. "Louise de La Valliere."

The other students started to whisper and some of them showed signs of fear and contempt for Louise.

"Oh no! She's going to blow up the whole room!" One of the students yelled out in an attempt to warn Miss Chevreuse and the other students.

"It's dangerous to ask her!" The redheaded girl stood from her seat "Let me do it instead!"

This annoyed Louise greatly; she really hated having her abilities doubted and being treated like that. "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" She yelled out.

"Then step forward" Miss Chevreuse replied, thinking that no harm could come of Louise's effort.

The students started to panic and Tabitha stood up and left the room. Louise walked towards the desk where the stones were placed.

"Please don't do this Louise!" The redheaded girl pleaded, knowing what her classmate's ineptitude could lead to.

"Shut up, you're distracting me!" Louise snapped at the redheaded girl, the sound of her classmate's voice annoying her to no end.

"Now focus on what you want to create" Miss Chevreuse told Louise.

Despite the classes' terrified expressions, Louise lifted her wand and chanted the transmutation spell, but following the spell was a huge explosion that blew a hole through the wall.

"S-See what I mean?!" The redheaded girl scolded Miss Chevreuse for ignoring her earlier warning.

"Looks like I made a small mistake" Louise said as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the dust off her face.

Louise's classmates all called her a Zero and a terrified Miss Chevreuse dismissed the class early and the students walked out of the classroom

* * *

After classes had ended, Louise walked down the stairs where she heard a voice belonging to a busty girl with fiery red hair and tan skin.

"How many times have you done this?" The redheaded girl spoke "Are you getting kicked out yet?" she started to laugh at Louise, finding her repeated strings of failures amusing.

Louise was very annoyed by the redheaded girl's teasing. "No, just a warning" The pink-haired girl replied, hiding her clear anger towards her classmate.

The redheaded girl laughed "Just give up; you fail at everything you try. I wonder what kind of Familiar someone like you can get?"

Louise snapped; she didn't like having her pride hurt at all. "I'll summon a great and noble Familiar that will show all of you that I'm a good mage!"

The redheaded girl looked Tabitha "What do you think?" The busty female asked for her friend's opinion.

"I don't know." Tabitha, a young girl with blue hair and matching eyes with small red glasses replied in a nonchalant tone, uninterested in the situation as a whole

A few hours passed and Louise was in her room getting ready to sleep, she was regretting what she said, "I shouldn't have said that." The pink haired girl buried her face into her pillow" I'll be laughed at for sure."

* * *

The next day was the day the students had to summon their Familiars; everyone was gathered at the courtyard and the teacher, a middle-aged man with a bald head was their proctor for this important ritual.

"Today is the day of your summoning. This is the first exam of the second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your lives with." The teacher lectured his students on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Louise nervously lifted her wand, thinking about what she said the day before and how it had put even more pressure on her.

"I can't wait to see you're great familiar, Zero Louise" The redheaded girl said mockingly, holding her to her words the previous day.

Louise was obviously not amused by the redheaded girl's mocking tone. "Leave me alone." The pink-haired girl glared.

A male student with spiked brunette hair raised his wand, and with a flash of lighting, he summoned a floating eyeball with a tail and three large eyelashes.

The other students were shocked, and a blonde student with green eyes expressed his surprise. "Wow, a Bugbear!" He eyed his classmate's Familiar.

Mister Colbert examined the Bugbear intently. "That is impressive." The teacher remarked.

"If a weird Familiar Spirit were summoned in this situation, it'd be a lifelong embarrassment." A blonde girl with blue eyes curls and red bows on her hair commented on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Guiche approached the curly haired girl with his usual dramatic flair. "I'm sure a lovely and cute Familiar Spirit will come to you, Montmorency." The flamboyant boy flirted with his female classmate.

"Obviously." Montmorency declared proudly, having great faith in her abilities and personality.

"A Familiar is supposed to a perfect match to its master" Guiche proudly proclaimed, confident that he would summon a majestic creature. "No doubt I'll summon something elegant and beautiful."

"You're up next" The teacher called Guiche, waiting for him to summon his Familiar.

"It's me, Guiche de Gramont, Mister Colbert." Guiche waved his rose "I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit ever recorded! So great that people will come from far and wide to see its sheer beauty."

"Hurry up; people are waiting for their turn." Mister Colbert said in an annoyed tone, feeling that there was no time for Guiche's bragging.

"Very well" Guiche smiled and started to chant the spell. "Oh, Brimir that guides us. Bring forth a slave worthy of the noble Bronze Guiche de Gramont." Just then a rumbling noise was heard and a large mole popped its head out of the ground. "Eh?!" The flamboyant boy was shocked, for his Familiar was not at all what he expected. He looked at the other Familiar's and the redheaded girl's caught his eye. "Salamander, Kirche summoned that?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Good job Miss Zerbst." Mister Colbert observed Kirche's Salamander and was impressed by her performance.

"It suits my title." Kirche smiled, proud of the Salamander she had summoned. "The Feveret Kirche."

"Is that everyone?" Mister Colbert checked if all of his students had performed their respective rituals.

"There's one more." Kirche smiled teasingly, waiting for a chance to humiliate Louise. "There's still Miss Valliere." The redheaded girl gestured at her classmate.

Louise's classmates looked at her. "It's the Zero Louise, what's she going to summon?" They said and another one said "It's just another explosion maybe" and they all started laughing.

"You said you can summon something better than my Salamander, right?" Kirche mocked Louise with a cocky smile on her face, sure that Louise would fail.

"Naturally" Louise pouted and she held her wand and she started the spell "I beg you, my slave that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh, sacred, strong and noble Familiar. I pray from my heart that you answer my call!" The pink haired girl waved her wand and recited her summoning spell.

The spell resulted in a large explosion that filled the air with dust and smoke, and when all was clear, Revan stood in the middle of the courtyard, dressed in the same grey robes and iconic mask he wore when he was in the Foundry and his two lightsabers were clipped to his belt.

The Force had seemingly restored him, but it was more than that, he felt at least twenty years younger, his frame resembling a young man in his late teens or early twenties.

Louise saw the Familiar she had summoned and to her horror, she saw the mysterious masked man, who was dressed in the dark finery that reminded many of the rumoured Dark Mages that were said to exist in secret.

The students stayed silent, Revan's intimidating presence no doubt filling them with a sense of primordial fear. Many who had planned on teasing Louise for her failure were now frozen by terror by the thought of incurring the mysterious newcomer's ire.

"Th-This is strong and noble"? The pink-haired girl then turned to her teacher "Mister Colbert. Please let me summon again." She said, her voice quivering with terror, fearing that Revan could turn on them at any moment.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be blasphemy, whether you like it or not, he is your Familiar." Mister Colbert replied.

Revan stood still and silent as he tried to take in his new surroundings, the weather and general scenery was very similar to Alderaan, but there was one major difference, the Force was more present here than in any other planet he had visited in the past.

"Miss Valliere, I think it's time for you to complete the ritual." Mister Colbert saw that Revan was not a hostile presence; despite his dark and brooding appearance.

"From now on, you will always serve and protect me." Louise said as she approached Revan, but she couldn't help but blush upon thinking about the last part of the ritual. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The Zero raised her wand as she chanted the final part of the spell. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make him my Familiar Spirit." The pink-haired girl pulled back the hood of his robes before gently placing her hands over the Force Master's iconic mask and as she took it off, his appearance took her by surprise, and he was a young man with brown eyes and shoulder-length dark-brown hair.

The other students, particularly Tabitha, were taken aback by Revan's youthful appearance, many of them expected a withered old man or a sinister-looking warlock, but instead, they saw the Force Master's almost unassuming but heroic visage.

Revan understood none of what Louise was saying, it didn't match any language he had learned in the past, but what he did know was that a complex ritual was taking place. But before he could continue his with his thoughts, he felt Louise's lips against his own.

"Looks like the Contract Servant finished without any problems." Mister Colbert noted the lack of complications in the ritual and he was pleased to see that neither Revan nor Louise was hurt.

"What's going on?" Revan finally broke the silence, but strangely he now spoke fluently in the native Halkeginian tongue, probably the first side-effect of the ritual. But then, the Force Master felt a searing pain all over his body, but it was most concentrated on his right hand.

"I-It'll end soon!" Louise answered Revan's question, she was shocked that he suddenly knew their language, but to her, he was still potentially dangerous. "A Familiar Spirit's rune is being carved into you."

"A… what?" Revan was confused; he had never heard of such a ritual, even when he studied the forbidden art of Sith Sorcery, but then, the pain became unbearable and as Louise said, a rune was burned onto his right hand. After a few pained groans, the Force Master passed out.

Mister Colbert took note of the strange rune on Revan's right hand. The teacher knew he had seen it before, but he wasn't sure where.

* * *

The rest of the day went unusually well for Louise, her fellow students did not mock her as she expected, and some even praised her. She had summoned a dark and brooding hero, of course, none of them knew the legend of Revan, but they didn't need to, his presence alone was awe-inspiring.

A few hours later, Revan woke up on a sofa in Louise's room and a soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Louise, sleeping peacefully at his side.

When he finally got a grip on his new reality, he sensed a powerful Force Bond between him and Louise, similar to the one he had with Bastila when she saved his life.

Louise woke up from Revan's sudden movement and as she opened her eyes, she saw Revan's face. The Zero blushed, thinking how he took her very first kiss in their contract ritual.

"Did you sleep well?" Revan asked coyly, as he made eye contact with Louise, though they were almost complete strangers, the Zero cared enough to bring him to her room.

"Y-Yeah…." Louise couldn't look Revan in the eye, so she turned her head away, her blush still present on her now rosy cheeks. She summoned a mysterious human as her Familiar; it was an oddity for sure, but the human she summoned was no mere commoner.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Revan." The Force Master gave Louise his name. He had many questions, he wondered how he was restored to life, why he was now younger, but he knew that the Zero wouldn't have the answers he was looking for.

"A-And my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" Louise timidly introduced herself to her Familiar, much to her relief, he was kind and accommodating, though his garb and demeanour showed that he was far from a plebeian.

"Quite the mouthful…" Revan remarked sarcastically to Louise's overly-long name, trying to make light of his unusual situation. "Anyways, what just happened…?" The Force Master knew that the Zero could at least answer the simplest question.

"You're my Familiar." Louise spoke out with a newfound confidence in her tone, Revan was an imposing being, but they still had a contract, and that filled her with unimaginable joy. "The magic ritual bound us together."

"Magic? You mean the Force, right?" Revan asked inquisitively, he sensed that Louise was a powerful Force-sensitive, so he was surprised that she had such an archaic view on the Force.

"The Force?" Louise equally confused by Revan's alien way describing magic.

Revan sensed Louise's strength in the Force; it approached even his own. After all pulling a spirit from the dead was an amazing feat, but her lack of knowledge showed that the Force Master was indeed far away from the known Galaxy.

"Let me show you something." Revan spoke as he turned his attention to one of his lightsabers, which sat comfortably at the nightstand.

Revan called upon the Force and the weapon flew into its wielder's waiting hand and the Force Master stood up and walked a safe distance from Louise before igniting the purple blade of his lightsaber with a soft hum.

Louise was awe-struck, never has she seen a blade of pure energy before, it was a feat not even the most powerful mages were capable of. She was sure now that Revan was and adept 'magic' user.

Revan was sure that the Force had a will of its own, and it led him to Louise and forged a bond between them. Those factors led him to one conclusion, to train the Zero as his apprentice. But there was one problem; was she ready to become a Jedi?

* * *

On the nation of Gallia, the coronation of the new queen was in motion, Isabella de Gallia, a sinister-looking young woman dressed in a dark-cyan coloured dress with white and gold accents and a large crown over her head was accompanied by her Familiar, a tall young man with short black hair and blue eyes clad in a skin-tight, armoured black suit with a silver trim,a long black cape, a mask that covered the lower part of his face and on his waist, was a lightsaber.

"Gallia is yours now, what do you intend to do?" The mysterious man spoke respectfully yet maliciously to the newly-crowned queen.

"All of Halkeginia will be ours soon." Isabella's blue-tinted lips curved into a sinister smirk as she fantasised about her dreams of conquest. "You'll be by my side, right, Alek?" The mad queen smiled at her Familiar.

"Naturally, we will crush all opposition." Alek assured Isabella of his loyalty, yet in his mind, he had plans of his own to prioritise. "And my name… is Darth Malak."

* * *

Author's note: The winner of the first round has been voted! The next story on the agenda is Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Van. Revan will not adhere to the stereotypical mopey redemption shtick of my other Zero no Tsukaima story and instead, he's more determined to make the best out of his new life. He's older and wiser, so he knows that lamenting his fate won't do him any good.

As far as Revan's concerned, he's played his role, the Hero of Tython vanquished the Emperor at some point, obviously and thousands of years later, the Resurgent Sith Empire is no more. So as far as duties are concerned, his are over, so you won't have to worry about him whining 24/7.

Despite his younger body, Revan retains his memories and experiences, but that doesn't automatically disregard the biological differences between an eighteen year old and a forty-five year old. Revan will have younger traits in his attitude. I think a lot of writers who use the de-aging plot device often forget that the brain of a teenager is fundamentally different from that of an adult.

For example, Revan's experiences tell him he should be a wise master to Louise, but his new, advanced but teenaged mind sees other possibilities for their relationship.

There is a reason Revan was de-aged and it's not there simply for plot convenience. I won't outright state it yet, but it has a lot to do with his Force Bond with Louise.

Of course, how could you write a Revan story without a villain to bring out his best traits? So enter Malak, who's under similar circumstance. Malak's take on his situation serves as a reminder that the Force can be defied. And without Malak's presence, Revan would be an overpowered mess in this universe.

Sorry, but I replaced Joseph with his daughter, who appears in the Zero no Tsukaima light novels. I figured she'd make the perfect rival for Louise and she and Malak act as the counterparts of our protagonists. For the record, Malak's not using Isabella; they're both pretty open about what they want.

Many changes will be made; after all, Revan's existence is far different from Saito's, so we'll see more characters and instances from the light novels and some new villains. This will be done so that the story will seem less like a Revan hijack of Saito's story.

As for the Force and Magic, think of it like this, the Witches of Dathomir/Nightsisters and the Voss Mystics are limited in their understanding because of the mystical elements of their culture, so the mages of Halkeginia would naturally be confined to Elemental Mastery because of their limited understanding of the Force. Void Mages however, have an innate understanding.

Since this takes place during the Star Wars Episode VIII timeline, we could see things like ruined Tie Fighters and some of our favourite classic characters in some form. Maybe even Kylo Ren, who knows?

The main character was supposed to be the Sith Inquisitor/Darth Imperius, but I figured there's already two other Sith Inquisitor crossovers for Zero no Tsukaima, so I wanted to be more original, and who better to write about than Revan himself?

I discussed this with a friend recently and what we both find amazing about Star Wars is that it manages to stay relevant without trying too hard to fit in with modern times. Star Wars is innately diverse, with, as my friend puts it, "Humans and many aliens, some without genders, all sharing a Cantina peacefully." There's no need to force any political agenda into it, because there's an unspoken agreement that everyone gets by and the problems of racism and bigotry are represented by the Empire.

Star Wars appeals to all ages and doesn't have to be "gritty and mature" to tell a story, and everyone, fathers, mothers, and children can all share the experience.

My cousin and his motley crew of anime fans are currently helping me with my other story tentatively titled "Kill the Empire" involving Star Wars the Old Republic and Akame Ga Kill! The main pairing will be decided by the reviewer's choice of lightsaber crystal, here's a clue for the colours.

Pink Magenta, Silver Blue, White Black and Red Black, the chosen colour will reflect our intrepid Inquisitor's main love interest. As usual, Light-sided Inquisitor, but given Akame Ga Kill's universe, his resolve and patience will be tested, don't worry, he's still the sardonic and witty loon we all love.

Props to my cousin and his friends, they can make the craziest crossover ideas make sense, they have yet to tell me where they get the material they give me.

I want my readers to feel as involved as possible and I want to know what you guys like, so leave suggestions in your reviews if you feel like it.

Alright, so check out the poll and vote for what Star Wars story you want written after Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Van is done. May the Force be with you!


End file.
